Breaking the secret spells they put on us
by Olego
Summary: Kevin is working late, and Scotty decides to surprise him.


The office looked so strange now. It was late at night, Scotty guessed even past midnight, and the corridors were empty. No people, no smell of coffee and no phones ringing. When he comes closer to Kevin's office he can see it's lit.

Kevin is sitting by his desk, he looks tired and frustrated. He quickly notices that Scotty is closing up, seeing as there are no other distractions in the building. His face brightens and he gets up.

"Hi sweetie." He kisses Scotty on the lips. "How'd you get in here?"

"Connections." Scotty looks mischievous. His plan had been to call Kevin when he arrived at the office complex, but just when he was about to he saw that the guy working as a security guard was an old friend of his. Oh well, they had met in a bar and exchanged looks and had some shots together. The guy had kindly let Scotty in when he told him how he wanted to surprise his hard-working husband.

Kevin encircles Scotty's waist and Scotty put his arms around Kevin's neck and they kissed softly. Kevin made the kiss linger, as if he desperately didn't want to go back to work. When Scotty's lips broke free Kevin leaned back his head against Scotty's arms.

"I just have a few more things to do…" Kevin suggests, meaning Scotty could maybe wait for him so they can go home together.

"No problem," Scotty points at the visitor's chair opposite to Kevin's. "I'll just sit here."

They both take place and Kevin goes back to his papers. Scotty really tries to be quite and patient as Kevin notes things on the papers.

Kevin knows he should just call it a day. He's not taking in what he's reading, and he will have to re-do it tomorrow. With Scotty so close to him, watching his every move, it's almost impossible to get anything done. He scribbles _I love Scotty_ on his paper and draws a heart around it. That might get him some odd looks in court tomorrow, but he doesn't have the energy to care. He looks up and meets Scotty's gaze.

Scotty takes a breath, as if to talk. He smiles widely.

"Oh my god, you're gay!" He says in a high-pitched voice and with some hand action.

Kevin starts to laugh and Scotty smiles even brighter. It's quiet between them for a moment. Scotty gets up and walks over to Kevin's side of the desk, not breaking their gaze. He leans down to Kevin and passionately kisses him.

Scotty looks around, to point out that they are alone. He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Kevin looks coy.

"Not here… We can't." He shakes his head, mostly to convince himself. He knows they will, because Scotty suggested it and he wants to. He's thought about it endless times. Right there on his table, surrounded by glass walls.

Scotty's playing with Kevin's red tie, tenderly tugging at it. He draws a line on Kevin's chest, and palms Kevin's lower tummy. He gets down on his knees in front of him, and Kevin adjusts his legs so Scotty can fit in between them.

Scotty slowly opens Kevin's belt buckle, playing with it a bit. He feels Kevin's hands in his hair, encouraging him to proceed. He untucks Kevin's shirt to the cold air. He strokes the soft hairs there and kisses it. Scotty slowly starts to undo Kevin's pants to release Kevin's impatient erection.

Scotty starts to stroke it with his hand, the other hand enticing Kevin's balls to the point where Kevin can't wait and his hand on Scotty's head clearly shows what he wants. Kevin feels Scotty's warm and playful tongue which, in combination with the right amount of suction, makes Kevin come in no time.

Scotty wipes his mouth and clears his throat, spitting in Kevin's waste paper basket. He gets up but can't go as Kevin pulls him close by his belt.

"My turn." He says and opens Scotty's pants. He's got a steady grip on Scotty's hip with one hand, the other one serving Scotty with a similar treatment as the one he just received himself. This time it's more exciting, knowing they're not hidden behind the desk.

Scotty's panting gets louder, forcing Kevin to go faster. Scotty is nearly coming when Kevin pulls back in his chair, leaving poor Scotty all alone. Scotty leans against the desk when he's retrieving his normal breath. Kevin gets up and kisses Scotty, and then pulls down his pants and turns around.

Kevin clasps the back of his chair when Scotty penetrates him, and then comes the moaning. They both climax together and then sink down onto the floor.

Scotty's hand slowly strokes Kevin's thigh. He leans forward and they kiss.

"So, are you finishing up with your work, or can we go home?" Scotty teases.

Kevin is still out of breath and motions in direction of the door.

"Home."

--

When they finally arrived home, after a wild make-out session up against Kevin's car in the garage, they both crashed on the bed.

"I need to brush my teeth." Scotty points out, and Kevin starts to undress. Scotty is still on his stomach in bed, making no attempt to get up. He has a clear view of Kevin, wearing only boxers, entering the bathroom. He hears the water being turned on and Kevin clatter with things. He closes his eyes, just for a second, until Kevin returns.

--

When he wakes up the room is dark. He's still on his stomach, fully dresses. There is a blanket over him. Kevin is laying next to him, under his blanket. His heavy breathing suggest he's asleep.

Scotty shifts to get a clear view of the clock. The red numbers tell him it's past four. He lays back down, on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He notices how Kevin's breathing matches his. Kevin shifts on the bed, crawling closer to him. Scotty feels an arm around him and Kevin's nose against his neck.

Scotty silently whispers Kevin's name, but he doesn't respond, apparently still sound asleep. Scotty knows he should get undressed and brush his teeth before falling back to sleep, maybe just this one time, it's worth the sacrifice to have the man he loves so close.

He puts his hand on Kevin's on top of his own stomach and closes his eyes.


End file.
